User talk:TheNick4Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:The Mighty B! = Logo.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 05:01, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Please don't Please don't chnag my edits, Please don't revert my edits, I help, I am Colby James, so do you trust me now, Guys, Help me I am sorry for treating everyone I am sorry Why do you hate me now. What did I do wrong. I know I ruined this in the past but I changed from bad now. You know I have had an very unlucky year this year. I got suspended from CPIT as well. My girlfriend moved full time. I just well care about being a movie star for the future of Kappus Dario himself. why does ColbyJames2 hate me so much. I don't want to be disgusting anymore. I just want you to help redo the Kappus page but remove all sex parts in it. I am sorry TheNick4Guy I didn't know at that time. but could you help do this. another thing is why I wrote the war thing was because I hatted Cherry. I wasn't trying to kill any of the Honeybees off. I was trying to kill Cherry because I am not please with that nuttier head woman's behavior and that. It's because I have a obsession to War stuff. I am afraid that World War III could start and I want to be a soldier however because of my autism I am unshore if they can let me go into the military. But as I was saying you can you help please. Colby James (talk) 23:35, July 21, 2014 (UTC) How did you get suspended? The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 20:32, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Someone had deleted my page. Someone deleted my Kappus page Who deleted my page without permission it wasn't allowed it should be blocked so no user can touch it, Can you help bring my page back please. :) I am very sad, Colby James (talk) 06:26, September 8, 2014 (UTC) How my storys tell in right order, I do like what you wrote in your story's. but in my ones they sound different, way different than your ones you wrote, I will have to make the transcript and prahaps show you what they look like, how they tell, I'll do it soon I hope, Colby James (talk) 22:44, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Kappus goes 80's I want you to help me write the story how Kappus goes 80's to attract his girlfriend and also write more of your way of the story's. please just for me. Colby James (talk) 00:18, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Also I would like you to help write it if you are available today, please, Colby James (talk) 00:32, February 2, 2015 (UTC) A story called Stressed That story I wrote to you is called Stressed the third book after A Brand New Job for Kappus I would like you to go to the original site I was once on and get the pages of them post them on here to us, Also their is mention that Rocky Rhodes is a Racist Bigot meaning he doesn't like Portia but likes other white people but except for Portia, Colby James (talk) 03:34, February 11, 2015 (UTC) I need help and that, Kappus Dario *Of course I will need some stories more of them about the Bunnies and Honeybees, I need to hear more from Kappus and Millie's relationship together as both hang out and that, Millie when she goes out on dates doesn't wear any high-heels she never does but flats, *Boomer is really 15 and isn't married, *Nisa's boyfriend is Denald, *I like how she kicks one of the Beavers in the grudge, or wasn't Ronald or you know, *And by the way I named the Beaver Scouts we already know Ronald, and we have named the other three, Cory, Roufe, has green eyes and bold hair on the bottom and buck teeth, and Doug, are the three other named Beavers, *Their is mention Kappus is a nice gentle giant teenager but if he gets pushed he becomes enraged like Portia who makes fun of him which he doesn't like, Millie is the same as Kappus's behavior and is gentle kind, *As Kappus being the Mighty Bunny! Millie being The Gasslie Graff! both a Bunny and a Graff love each other as both Bunny! and Graff start to share feelings to each other, as they could fight alongside, *Millie considers him a nice man while Kappus considers Millie a beautiful girl, Colby James (talk) 07:49, February 12, 2015 (UTC) I would like you to do Kappus's birthday story My Birthday I would like you to wish me a happy birthday tomorrow, really I am born on 29th of February but this year is 28th, I am leap year born, Also I would like you to write the birthday story of Kappus's B-Day and all the Honeybees celebrate, no trouble's in it though, Bessie doesn't cause any trouble, also Millie comes to it and they do dance to any music disco together, this is to be at Kappus's house, Colby James (talk) 04:05, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Kappus and Millie's First Date transcript lines if you need them in the story, Kappus and Millie's first date I need you to plan this story up, also Kappus yes meets the Millerson family, Derek Millerson whom is Millie's father, and Lisa Millerson whom is Millie's mother, also Kappus takes Millie with her on a first date, but Bessie and Penny are suspicious as to know why Kappus and Millie are dating but spy on them, Kappus takes her rollerblading and also Millie runs away after she is spied on by her friends Bessie and Penny, Kappus tries to talk to her but also is very cross with Bessie and Penny, Bessie apologizes to Kappus for ruining the date, but Kappus finds Millie crying in a park, Kappus tells her that it wasn't their fault and that but also tells Millie how he feels about her and that he needs to continue the date, he takes her to the beach, Kappus wants to tell how he feels for Millie, but can't say it until he tells her, she also returns his feelings, and they share a tender moment on the beach and kiss, Here is a speaking role that when Kappus and Millie start to kiss Millie in the park ◾Millie was in the tree park all alone, she was very unhappy about herself, ◾Millie: (sobbing) Why did this have to happen? WHY? ◾Kappus calls out as he is in the tree park, ◾Kappus: MILLIE! MILLIE! ◾Kappus calls to see if his girlfriend is their, ◾Kappus: Hello are you their Millie. ◾Millie: Leave me alone. ◾Kappus walks down the path and finds Millie on a seat sobbing and crying, ◾Kappus: Millie! It's you! Thankgod your ok! ◾Millie sobbing ◾Millie: Yes it's me... What do you want! ◾Kappus: I have been looking allover for you Sugar Nipples, including Bessie and myself, ◾Millie: Yeah so what... Your just a bunch of stuck up jerks as everyone else is.. I am shore you are too right? ◾Kappus is unhappy for what Millie said, ◾Kappus: Hey don't start with me! I haven't been looking allover for you just to make you mad like Bessie did! Mind you she always wants to be The Mighty B! than I am The Mighty Bunny! But anyway I came all this way to find you Millie... Because I was worried about you. not just me.. but your family and your friends Bessie and Penny as well. ◾Millie angrily still cross about it, ◾Millie: I don't care what Mrs Gibbons or Mum and Dad thinks of me. I just (Sobbing and crying again) Just.... I just can't live like everybody else..... (sobbing as Kappus understands this). ◾Kappus: Look I know your upset about Bessie and Penny spying on you today, but you can trust me. is their any resin why your shy and scared? ◾Millie tells him, ◾Millie: Yes... There is Kappus. but.. you promise not to tell anyone but Bessie and Penny and the Honeybees and my parents about what I am going to tell you... ◾Kappus understands and agrees, ◾Kappus: Sure like I said Millie, you can trust me. ◾Millie: Ok, you see it goes like this and it all started the day before I came to San Francisco, ◾40 minutes later ◾Kappus very amazed by Millie's story. ◾Kappus: Oh My So That's Why? ◾Millie: And that's the resin why... ever since I tried to kill Eminem and his gang, and ever since I tried to ask someone... I was shy and scared and nervous about it, I never went back to Kentucky again, and instead I was so frightened and autisticly scared to kiss people, that well... I am shy and embarrassed, we left Kentucky because of Eminem and his gang that I nearly tried to kill one of his men, we moved to San Francisco and when people look at me like gang's they try to follow me... And that is why I need a nice man to look after me not a nasty gang member or Eminem or Rap players or African-American's like Rocky Rhoads either, That is why I needed someone like me to protect me.. when I came here to start a new life as a Honeybee in San Francisco it's never been the same since Kentucky, I try to leave this behind me but whenever like when Bessie pushed me at the fun fair and became the henchwoman to the Mr Evil Pants... I was Gasslie Graff I feel enraged by this, but I felt sorry to have framed Bessie. and I feel like I need a nice man, I care about Bessie because she is nicer than Portia and Gwen that tease me and use me as pouching bags as their target, so does Matilda, I want to in life be a nice girl to people I play nicely ever since I was a little girl, it bothers me passing days, ◾Kappus understands how she feels about kind people, ◾Kappus: I understand Millie how you feel and ever since the day you got revenge on Eminem years ago, but you shouldn't go running away from me despite what plays today, what you did in the past, but framing Bessie was wrong, that is not how I love Gasslie Graff for when I am The Mighty Bunny! your not the only one who makes mistakes, Bessie, Penny, Nisa, Satha, Ben, Happy, William, Donald, Joseph, Angus, and Lovik did, and including myself I have done so too. but there is always hope trying again and succeeding, I for one had a long time ago, and to top it all off. I know for a fact that trying again on this date will work with me, and I am very nice not a band person, and I believe you can ask people, ◾Millie feels happy that Kappus has cheered her up and blushes, ◾Millie: Oh thank you so much for that Kappus. if you do believe in me, then I will give my best shot next time, ◾Kappus: That's the right way to say it Millie. give it another shot and soon you will get used to your fear of being shy, I'll look after you a lot and teach you the difficult parts of it including when that comes, but since it will almost get late and approaching sunset, we cannot spoil our date, Bessie and Penny apologized to me to tell you this, lets go to the beach you and I together, ◾Millie agrees. ◾Millie: Ok then. ◾Together Kappus and Millie head to the beach together, Kappus and Millie falls in love ◾Meanwhile Kappus was all alone at the beach no one was there as the sun was setting, as he was about to go for a nice swim, he saw Millie in her swimming trunks she had shorts and a shirt, ◾Kappus: (Gasps) Millie! that looks beautiful. ◾Millie: I wasn't shore what to change into weather I could swim in my skivvies or bikini but I felt unsure weather I could be in skivvies or bikini, what would you choose? ◾Kappus told her what he loves Millie in, ◾Kappus: I like both, which It doesn't matter. ◾Millie: Oh thanks Kappus, I thought maybe I could swim with you. ◾Kappus feels happy of kind words Millie said, ◾Kappus: Oh err yes. (embarrassed) ◾Millie blushes as Kappus looks at her red cheeks. ◾Kappus: What's all that about. ◾Millie: I must admit Kappus, whenever you and I are together I get a little nervous, but feeling close like this, do you are actually cute and handsome. ◾Kappus feels happy with what Millie said to him. ◾Kappus: I. I don't know what to say. not many have said that about me. especially from a nice young cute girl like you, ◾(In Kappus's head) Oh common I never seen her act this way before, but then again, I have not felt like this either, I guess Ben and Roxxy get along, and Bessie and Don do, and the others do like Penny and Joe and Nic and Gwen and Will and Jean do, I do have a crush on Millie, Ok I am gonna admit this and get over with. here goes. ◾Kappus looks over at Millie worried about what he is going to say, ◾Millie eyes Kappuss and asks him something, ◾Millie: What's wrong Kappus? is their something you need to tell me? ◾Kappus tells her how he feels, ◾Kappus: Millie, their is something I have been waiting to tell you, I have always liked you but I err. ◾Millie concerned to Kappus, ◾Millie: But what darling? ◾Kappus feeling shy to say it. ◾Kappus: I... I.... DAM! I want to tell you but it won't come out! ◾Millie feels worried for Kappus, ◾Millie: What? what is it please tell me darling? ◾Kappus then tells her, ◾Kappus: (takes a deep breath and sighs) Millie, I love you. ◾Millie blushes and her cheeks go red, ◾Millie: (gasps) ◾Kappus: All this time, I developed feelings. feelings that I could never give out to anybody else, for I thought I wanted a romantic material, but during the time that I known you, I have become more and more interested in wanting to go out with a nice girl like you, do you feel the same for me? (Kappus asked) ◾Millie tells him how she feels ◾Millie: Kappus. I have always seen something in you that I have never seen in the other boys, but your different to them, I do have feeling for you my darling, but I never voiced them out, because, because I feel that you would reject them, I never thought I would say this, but? Kappus? ◾Kappus understands and he is listening,, ◾Kappus: Yes Millie my sugar nipples? ◾Millie blushes to tell him. ◾Millie: I.. I... I love you too. :) ◾A big smile crosses Kappus's face for a moment he felt like shaking and shivering for a tender moment, and he was very happy that Millie told him how she feels about him, ◾Kappus: Millie. are you really wanting to go out with me and be my girlfriend? if so then this will be my first time in years in never having one, ◾Millie: Oh yes indeed I am Kappypie. I would more then be happy to be with you. ◾Kappus Blushes that Millie called him Kappypie. ◾Kappus: This is by far the best moment of my whole existence my glasses many years ago, Millie! I love you more than anyone else in San Francisco and the whole world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, until the very end, ◾Then both Kappus and Millie blush hearts feeling love struck, as Peter Tchaikovsky's Romeo and Juliet plays as Kappus and Millie share a tender moment, ◾Kappus and Millie begin to kiss, ◾But as Bessie and Penny think it is cute and romantic, So what do you think of them lines for the story TheNick4Guy? Colby James (talk) 10:40, February 28, 2015 (UTC) It needs a change Kappus and Millie's first date does, The Story http://mightybfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kappus_and_Millie%27s_first_date_(book)#Characters I wrote but like I said it will need a little change but still with Kappus and Millie in love with each other, Colby James (talk) 22:00, February 28, 2015 (UTC) What should we do TheNick4Guy what should we do about this, I am scared, Colby James (talk) 20:05, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Your fear is what sustains me. It is delicious. The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 20:28, March 8, 2015 (UTC) The New Banner I noticed that you removed the new banner from the front page. Frankly, I think that it's very insulting to Mr. Colby "Cyborg" James that you do not find his fine artwork to be suitable for the front page of this wiki. What do you have against Mr. James and his fine artwork? Is it just not furry enough for you? Do you only like images of hardcore yaoi? The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 02:53, March 27, 2015 (UTC) STOP VANDALIZING THIS WIKI IMMEDIATELY OR YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF THE ALMIGHTY YHWACH The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 03:15, May 21, 2015 (UTC) S.S Honeytanic *Did you know that the Honeytanic or formally RMMV Laurentic III however belonged to White Star Lines though not a real ship but based on Oceanic III that was to be a liner, this vessel is told after World War III in an book I will write "Saved from Scrap" where Kappus and many other people save the vessel for preservation at millions worth, after saving the vessel for preservation Laurentic III is bought back to original condition and placed a museum, S.S Honeytanic as the vessel is placed at Pier 3 and kept berried from scrappers? will do a story about it but it be a two part story, after about two weeks or three I think Kappus and his honeybees and that are invited to join the party also Bessie is chosen to cut the ribbon but although nothing bad happens on the party, Bessie and Donald however get close together and dance together, and a young Crew member used to work in World War III befriends Bessie as friend only, but does she think the young crew member is crazy, but what does she find out about him she learns, Junior 6th Engineer Gareth Collins however tells he used be working with Chief Engineer Edric Reed, however Bessie also gets to meet the Captain of the vessel, Dwight Kirkland, and his First Officer Fred Brooks, Second Officer Febian Joyner, Senior Third Officer Eddy Elroy and Junior Third Officer Gustav Olson, and Boatswain "Buckeye Pete" Gannon, the Hospital Attendant John Wallace, Telegraphist Garry Leal, and the Surgeon "Red Doc" Humphreys, Assistant Telegraphist Hamish McLane, many of the crew also are introduced within Bessie Higgenbottom that they knew the girls from World War III and simply get a chance to speak together with them at night, Bessie begins to understand Gareth Collins's story and how greater he is to served a junior member aboard in the vessel in the engine room once before, now is something he will miss when he misses steam powered ships, Colby James (talk) 03:49, December 20, 2015 (UTC) More scripts I would like you to do more scripts on Kappus please? Colby James (talk) 21:00, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Also I have given Kappus Dario a new updated image which is more suitable for this site, unlike the previous image In the past was worst, http://mightybfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kappus_Dario Colby James (talk) 10:20, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey Could I have you do more on Put Upon Nicholas? Colby James (talk) 03:01, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Where Kappus lives Kappus and his rockband mates among the family's live in an old abandoned San Francisco hotel building now their home, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ritz-Carlton_Club_and_Residences is where he lives an old building that has now been restored, Kappus and his band, their family's live their his brothers, Viminez, and Ian live their, while his two sisters, Brook and Katlian work as assistant Scientists with Lovik in his private lab, Viminez is the middle aged of the brothers, Ian is the youngest, Antonio runs the Hotel keeps money in his business, his mother Karen Dario has long been deceased, he has two pets, Neil his Pet Cockatiel, and his pet turtle Lily Hesterton whom has like Kappus and Millie do, Lily has a crush on Chester Turtleton, Colby James (talk) 08:03, February 5, 2016 (UTC) The Mighty B! Trust Website I would like you to create it, I am the co-founder too, and the site where I can post books documents of the story, also the site for fan characters and the possible season 3, however remember no one is allowed to change it that's about it, like my characters Kappus and Millie or others romance dates, Colby James (talk) 03:44, February 23, 2016 (UTC) The Mighty B! Trust Website Hi Colby here, I would like you TheNick4Guy if you can do it to create a website called The Mighty B! Trust in order to bring a cartoon show back, the idea of the trust is to create a third season, with Kappus and his band mates introduced, and some romance for it like Kappus and Millie remain forever, Bessie and Don MacDonald, Nisa and Denald, Penny and Joseph, Nic and Gwen, and fewer others I believe, the trust site will be created with myself co-founder, a chairman running it, and also you in it and many others for the site, I will apply to it, and also run the site, bringing fan characters to the show, however note Kappus and Millie, and the romantic interests remain only, Millie doesn't fall for someone else but Kappus, neither do any others, and also how I plan to write the Brazil Arc and the World War III Dragonfly War series, similar to Band of Brothers, and Kelly's Heroes and several other War films, but however while we make the war stories they will have to be low-level violence to be PG rated, not a R16-18 over, and yes Kappus at first a 2nd Lieutenant later 1st, and Captain, Major and later Lieutenant Colonel in the Battle of India, Bessie is Master Sergeant, Penny is Sergeant First Class, Portia and Gwen possibly become either Staff Sergeant or Sergeant's I believe, and for Millie she becomes Lance Corporal, many other characters could be introduced, asides Mary Gibbons the Colonel, Kappus Dario a Lieutenant Colonel a Battalion X.O commander of 1st Battalion one soldier with a class skill like Master Chief on Halo Games, although another man like Richard Winters in Band of Brothers was, Major Clayton Russell a Battalion S-3 also Kappus's Chief of Staff, a young Chief of Staff also considered Kappus's respectable man and with business, Captain Nicholas Weaver the Battalion S-3 and Intelligence Officer, of Intelligence his duties involve Intelligence to Battalion HQ, Captain Amarl C. Speirs a girl also with her ways of knowledge one of the best leaders, Anton Germain a Captain and headmaster of Jump school, later transferred and then moved to Battalion S-4, 1st Lieutenant Gregg D. Reich also one of the best highly skilled platoon leaders, 1st Lieutenant Will Daniel, also a excellent leader, 1st Lieutenant Joe Brethren also skilled and she is very unique among the unit as a very highly skilled soldier, 1st Lieutenant Raylan Schultz, Kappus's personal security, mostly his favorite, 1st Lieutenant Jevan Whitefield, Kappus's bodyguard whom is African-American and also travels with him lots of times, accompanying him, 1st Lieutenant Ed Shames a very naïve officer who sometimes yells, 1st Lieutenant Jimmy Alford also the Chief of the Guards, 2nd Lieutenant Caroline Lipton, used to be NCO and senior NCO until later made a Commissioned Officer for her duties, 2nd Lieutenant Angus McGregor a Scot with his skills, 2nd Lieutenant Yuvin Diel like Noble Six on Halo Reach with a similar trait what will his fate be, 2nd Lieutenant Lovik Gogenburg the Officer of Science with crossover characters in his care, 2nd Lieutenant Mandark, and 2nd Lieutenant Dexter, both his Science officers, 2nd Lieutenant Douglas Mordecai III, like Jeremy Chandos in The Wild Geese Novel a very high experienced leader with courage and a young officer whom has no attachments, though he is attached to one NCO, of the NCO's, Master Sergeant Bessie Higgenbottom we know who she is and also platoon Sergeant and leader of a squad, Sergeant First Class Penny Lefcowitz, also Bessie's second in charge, Staff Sergeants or Sergeants Portia Gibbons and Gwen Wu together also the teams best, trouble but really useful, Sergeant Dobbins, also very experienced, Susanne Rolly, Kirshenbaum and Susanna 'Troto' Rosetti are experienced, Kirshenbaum is German, Rosetti is Italian, both have interest and are friends, Rosetti and her fate becomes upsetting but for Kirshenbaum she would move on after her death, Gutierrez, an Italian as well like Frank Perconte in real life, Gutierrez is very as you could say sometimes grumpy, in her way, and also Talbert a later promoted into Lipton's place also is very nice, Powers a excellent riflewoman and best shot, perhaps maybe like a poacher if you ask ne, Millie Millerson Private First Class later Lance Corporal is also the teams Squads Automatic Riflewoman carries a M249SAW but it doesn't mean she is tough but maybe she carries it cause it's her hobby, her friend and best friend, Trinket Adowa Gutowski a sniper with a M21 Sniper Rifle mostly the best choice for her and the teams markswoman and also very experienced a favorite to Kappus and also Mordecai's lover and later promoted to Lance Corporal, many others like "Doc" Sterns the teams medic, Satha Thomas a Corporal, Tigerlily Roberts also later Corporal, Nisa Reddy later Corporal, Molly O'Connell, Private First Class later, Corporal Zhao, she's one of the best, Foster also what will become of him a Corporal with what will deem her fate, Fisher a Lance Corporal, Jenkins also very experienced, Jean Tatum Parklands Private First Class later, Marie Malarkey a Private First Class later and proving her worth in order to survive, Taniata Rommantha also she is very unique, Andira Wynn a Sergeant whom is afraid, Private First Class Daisy "Cowgirl" Hicks also she is very so called western like, her friend Dolly Willard are good westerners friends, Lillie Jiminez, very so called hypnotic, Ellen Muck a so called Irishwoman and friend of Marie, "Gege" Freeman also she is a radiowomen for Bessie's unit, Kaatje Von Kuhn one of the best and a Private, Niki Fernandez also she is very special, Nieve Nunez also what becomes of her fate, Nicolette Hopkins very British, Phoebe "Fibi" Schofield like Phoebe Pherber in Kid vs. Kat her personality she is very so called likes boys, one whom is Jimmy Alford, and she often would go out with him a lot what a so called girl lover, but he is afraid of her sometimes, Polly Echevarria also a skilled former Bank Robber from her dad, went to the army to learn never to steal, Olga Collins very good too, and they're many others, they're lots of other characters for The Mighty B! needed, regards Colby James, to TheNick4Guy, Colby James (talk) 05:16, March 3, 2016 (UTC) TheAlmightyYwach's work marked for deletion I am starting to mark that trash of his for deletion apparently with your help could you assist in telling the founder of this site to remove it that shouldn't be on this site, ;) Colby James (talk) 12:48, April 17, 2016 (UTC) S3-E22: first date Hi TheNick4Guy could you write me the transcript for First Date. please. :D Colby James (talk) 23:21, April 17, 2016 (UTC) anymore to the story yet? Colby James (talk) 07:23, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Missing out characters Put upon Nicholas Your also Missing out Millie as well, also Nicholas survives onto the boat but has two surviving workers from the Taffy Factory, one whom is an Electrician and one who is a workmen,Colby James (talk) 04:12, April 21, 2016 (UTC) S3-E22b: first date Hi I would like you to do the story for Kappus and Millie's first date how it goes all well together, you know also the part on your talk page with Kappus and Millie in the park issue or stuff and also the one on the beach where they share a nice tender moment and kiss, Colby James (talk) 07:49, April 25, 2016 (UTC) The story of stressed is very great as done different to the book, although later it is mentioned according to Trying to be Social it's told that Don finally gets together with Bessie, and oneday they're is a second date which goes quite well, Bessie begins to like him and later it's told they may marry someday and Bessie accepts Don as her boyfriend that's later on in your remade versions that I have been thinking however I will see if I can write more of my books on here telling more and maybe you can adapt them, that is so wait until I have adapted some to make them episodes maybe, ;) Colby James (talk) 05:04, April 27, 2016 (UTC) http://mightybfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Doctor I wrote you this story but if you could you might be able to adapt it maybe and in the story yes The Doctor is the first known appearance of three other Honeybee girls, Acacia Riggi and Celia Tiraboschi (the Italian Honeybees) and also Deborah Deane-Rose (the posh Honeybee girl of Old English). :D Colby James (talk) 05:48, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Continuation from Trying to be Social For S3-E22b: First Date the story however is to be made more like based upon the book http://mightybfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kappus_and_Millie%27s_first_date_(book) you know the lines at Kappus and Millie's first date and also Here is a speaking role that when Kappus and Millie start to kiss, the idea of the story is that Kappus and Millie do indeed kiss and also on the title Kappus and Millie falls in love, so if possible could you be able to do this soon as I would like the story to be interesting romantic more of a happier ending between Kappus and Millie on the first date, then as well add it for Kappus Dario page, Colby James Ok so do you have time to write First Date? Colby James (talk) 21:42, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Ok so tell me when you are ready to do either "The Doctor" which is Will's story and we know the first appearance roles for those newer Honeybee characters Tanaiata Rommantha (a Russian girl) and we are also introduced to Acacia Riggi (one of the few Italian-American Honeybees the other being) Celia Tiraboschi, and a posh british girl named Deborah Deane-Rose, and also if you have time to do either "The Doctor" or "First Date" the stories do have to be intresting and in "First Date" Kappus and Millie do kiss romanticly but it is witnessed by Bessie and Penny though they understand what its for though, Kappus and Millie have a great date with nothing going wrong, so are you ready to write them scripts? Colby James (talk) 04:33, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Could you do my stories please, Colby James (talk) 00:11, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Be sure to do the story soon becasue it has to be about how Kappus and Millie romanticly kiss, Colby James (talk) 09:03, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Mighty B! Audio Books for youtube Hi as I was wondering perhaps a suggestion for youtube that I would like infact to do Mighty B! audio books for youtube, which is my fan stories written by me and the voice actor for Kappus Dario how he sounds like, But we will need perfect voice actors ones who sounds close to the same voice actors, including Bessie which she has lisp, and others, *Kappus Dario. Slow voice and nerdy voice. *Bessie Higgenbottom, Lisp voice. *Nicholas Weaver. New Zealand Accent *Penny Lefcowitz. Blocked noise voice as she did in show, *Portia Gibbons. Posh and celebrity voice, *Gwen Wu. Asian but needs same voice she has on show, *William Daniell. British accent, *Donald MacDoanld. similar voice to SpongeBob in a same way. *Joseph Brethren. Australian accent. *Angus McGregor. Scottish Accent. *Lovik Gogenburg. German Accent and mad scientist voice. *Millie Millerson. Slow voice and like the same one which she had on show, *Kano Wiremu. Maori from New Zealand has a blocked noise voice and also similar voice of Logan Grove. *Issac Miriam. Has a similar voice of Eddie Deezen. *Denald Robertson. has a similar voice to Dee Bradley Baker like a clone trooper on Clone Wars series. *Mrs Gibbons, same voice she has. other characters but will have to find perfect voices, However of the so called Honeybees, the voice actors are to be like ones I know. such as. *Tigerlily Roberts, like Stacey Hoolahan I knew in real life similar voice but its a slow British accent voice. *Satha Thomas. she has a similar voice of Dee-Dee in Dexter's Laboratory almost like her but is voiced closer towards Alison Moore's voice. *Jean Parklands. she has a British Accent voice. *Molly O'Connell. has a Irish accent, also simialr voice of Ashly Tisdale. *Nisa Reddy. Has an Indian accent but however her voice isn't known but will have to think of one that she is based upon, *Marie Malarkey. She is actually of a South American accent but also last name is Irish because of her father married to her mother, as a Rookie Honeybee Scout or the youngest below Private rank then the others she's one who would sometimes muck up stuff, her voice hasn't been decided upon but will look into it, And others as well, Colby James (talk) 23:10, June 8, 2016 (UTC) youtube chnnel so what is the link to your youtube channel? Colby James (talk) 10:06, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the script Thank you TheNick4Guy for the script and do hope to eventually either place it under after Nic gets put upon eventually, and also about The Intelligent Mission I left for you on FanFiction Foundry okay well that's next and it too is to be a great story but no deaths, I love the ending thank you it fits well for the script and now Bessie isn't grossed out by Kappus and Millie but understanding now, Colby James (talk) 05:06, July 2, 2016 (UTC)